orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledge of Causes, and Secret Motion of Things
Knowledge of Causes, and Secret Motion of Things is the seventh episode of the second season of Orphan Black. It is also the seventeenth episode overall. Synopsis When a rehab confidante betrays Alison and threatens to expose the truth about Aynsley’s death, she goes into free fall on the eve of Family Day. With Donnie and the kids set to visit, it’s all clones on deck to contain the fallout. Plot At the rehab center, Alison and Vic are making place settings. After some sharing, one to the other, Alison builds enough trust in Vic to share that Aynsley had "it" coming to her, then that she slept with Aynsley's husband, and then that she effectively killed her by not stopping her being choked to death. Later, she overhears him on the phone, telling a detective he has something "big" on Alison. Sarah and Siobhan root through Ethan's house, to find something he needs, though they aren't sure how to use him yet. They find it, which turns out to be old floppy disks, with all of his critical data. Cosima gets an implant of stem cell derived treatment into her uterus. Later on, she finds out they were derived from Kira. Delphine says they came from a tooth that Kira lost in the car accident. Dr. Leekie had planted that sample from Kira in his office so they would find it. Cosima is outraged at this use of Kira and tells Delphine to get out. Alison calls Felix for help about Vic and his revelation. Felix comes to the rehab center, and they both meet Vic, who says he's made a deal to try to get out from under the legal problems he has. But he'd like to meet Sarah again if he can. Sarah meets Cal, Kira has been drawing pictures of her "aunties", and Cal wants to know who they are, but Sarah isn't ready to tell him. He suggests they get away to Iceland, he has contacts there, but she needs to get things right here. Felix calls for help: they need to deal with Vic, and he's Sarah's problem. She'll meet them at the rehab center. Paul reports to Dr. Leekie, that Helena got taken by Mark to the Proletheans, but Paul tried to follow Sarah and lost her, and he saw no sign of Ethan Duncan. Dr. Leekie looks like he isn't really believing Paul. After Paul leaves, Leekie calls Marion Bowles, apparently a higher official in Dyad. and they meet. He says Ethan Duncan is alive, and Rachel won't be able to handle knowing it. He and Marion agree they have to take care of it. Family Day at the rehab center starts, and families, like Alison's, arrive. Sarah gets in by the basement door. She meets with Felix and Vic in Alison's room, and Felix spikes Vic's tea, so he's knocked out. They hide him when someone comes to the door, it's Yvonne the rehab center lady, saying Alison needs to be at the Family Day assembly, she's supposed to speak. Sarah disguises herself as Alison and goes. Siobhan visits Dr. Leekie at Dyad, and offers him Ethan and Susan Duncan's early research data, in exchange for Dyad giving up on Kira and letting Siobhan and Kira vanish. He accepts. Alison gets to her room, and finds Felix and an unconscious Vic. Detective Angela is on her way, and they carry Vic through the rehab center, staying one or two steps ahead of Angela so she never finds him, until they leave him, unconscious and useless to Angela, in the front reception area. Sarah (behaving as Alison), takes part in the assembly, and finds Alison had been chosen by the residents to be the keynote speaker; she does a credible job of improvising, and nobody looks suspicious. She then learns she has to do a role-playing activity with Donnie, in front of them all, and again she does an acceptable job. Sarah, Alison, and Felix reassemble in Alison's room, and while Alison is complaining of Sarah's performance, Donnie walks in and sees both of them. Alison says Sarah is her clone, so he can tell Dr. Leekie, but they realize Donnie is flabbergasted, he actually didn't know. He's been recruited in college for a long-term study, and had been reporting on Alison, but had no idea there were clones. Paul and Rachel visit Mrs. S's house, and Rachel has a tearful talk with Ethan. At Dyad, Dr. Leekie comes to his office, and finds Rachel already there. She says, Ethan sends his regrets. Leekie says he had no choice about Ethan and Susan, he intervened when they were about to run away, he did what he had to do, and now Rachel has put them behind her. He's being very in control, until Rachel explains it's already over. Over the speaker phone, she talks to Marion Bowles, and it's clear, Dyad is already sending people to kill Leekie. After she hangs up, Leekie is now looking concerned, and Rachel tells him: go, "don't get in your car, don't go home, you might survive." He runs down the hall, out onto the street, down the sidewalk. A car starts behind him, and follows. Sarah joins Cal at the camper, and Cosima calls; she explains the situation about Kira and the stem cell treatment. Cal doesn't understand, and Sarah won't really explain who Cosima is. As they argue, we see that Kira, inside the camper, heard Cosima's conversation, and we see her tying a string to a door knob. Then from outside they hear a scream, and go in to find Kira, who looks pleased, and holds up a tooth: "Will this help? It was already loose." Leekie is walking on the sidewalk, and the car following him stops next to him. Leekie peers in, and sees it's Donnie, who says he needs to talk. Leekie dismisses him, but Donnie points a gun, and he gets in. Donnie complains about how Leekie lied about what the program was, and he wants out; Leekie continues to dismiss him, saying Donnie is less than a footnote in something special, he should just go home. Donnie has more or less forgotten his gun, and continues to complain about how Leekie has ruined Donnie's marriage, and as he waves his hands, the gun goes off. Leekie is dead, Donnie covered in blood. Credits Starring * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Rachel Duncan * Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Guest Starring * Michiel Huisman as Cal Morrison * Michael Mando as Vic Schmidt * Michelle Forbes as Marion Bowles * Matt Frewer as Dr. Aldous Leekie * Skyler Wexler as Kira * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Inga Vadranel as Angela Deangelis * Josh Vokey as Scott * Raven Dauda as Yvonne * Andrew Gillies as Ethan Duncan * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double Cast * Millie Davis as Gemma * Drew David as Oscar * Terra Hazelton as Sarah Stubbs * Dylan Trowbridge as Addict * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)''http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7C *"Love Is All Around" by The Troggs Trivia * The title is from Francis Bacon's ''New Atlantis, published in 1627. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series